


Healing Touch

by Blitzindite



Series: Prompt Me [20]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, Youtube RPF
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Frosting, Humor, M/M, Requited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:35:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23387473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blitzindite/pseuds/Blitzindite
Summary: Short, shippy one-shots with Henrik and Chase. Chapters will vary on what entails within, and warnings (if applicable) will be placed at the beginning of each chapter.
Relationships: Dr. Schneeplestein/Chase Brody, Schneeplebro
Series: Prompt Me [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/936513
Kudos: 11





	1. Stare Into Those Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [scribblesandstrations asked: Schneeplebro, with Chase doing something stupid and he ends up hurt, Henrik has to heal him up, little fluffy moment probably when they look at each other? I just wanted to give you a basic schneeplebro prompt dont kill me :'D](https://blitzindite.tumblr.com/post/613965916103933952/schneeplebro-with-chase-doing-something-stupid)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first time I've ever written this ship- ^^"

“How did you do it this time.” 

It wasn’t even a question. Just an exasperated sigh as he grabbed for alcohol and bandages and an ice pack. 

Despite his chuckle, Chase ducked his head; his ears felt maybe a little too hot. He…really didn’t feel like recounting the incident, he thought as he remembered his skateboard was still at the bottom of the stairs. Oops… Their home would probably hide it from him, now. 

“Uh…I don’t think you wanna know.”

Schneep just shook his head and hummed. It was a low sound that came from deep in his chest.

Okay, okay, maybe it was a _little_ more than embarrassment that had him blushing. But who could blame him, really?

When the older man’s lip quirked slightly, Chase had to duck his head again. “Mm… Considering our home has already told me what happened?”

An offended gasp left Chase as he pointed an accusing finger at the light directly above them. “Central! How could you?!” He wasn’t actually upset, of course, and it was hard to hide his grin. 

The building only creaked in its own strange form of laughter; the doctor was laughing, too. 

When Schneep reached for the alcohol to dab at the scrapes marring Chase’s arms, Chase happened to look up and meet his gaze. God, he had such pretty eyes. Against a pale face and graying hair, the blue was striking.

Oh, god, Chase could feel the blush in his cheeks now. He was just embarrassing himself.

But… Were Schneep’s–Henrik’s–ears turning red, too? And he was still smiling, but it was softer now; it crinkled the corners of his eyes.

Maybe the feeling wasn’t quite one-sided after all.


	2. Frosting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [anonymous asked: frosting, schneeplebro](https://blitzindite.tumblr.com/post/613974764042780672/frosting-schneeplebro)

Chase was at his side, perched up on the counter, legs kicking. He’d occasionally try to reach for the bowl in Henrik’s arm, but the older man would tut and pull it away. 

“This is for the _cupcakes,”_ he reminded.

“Aw, just a taste? _Please?_ ”

Oh, no. Not those eyes, Chase, don’t give me those eyes, he thought. 

Never in his life had Henrik seen anyone who could pull off puppy-dog eyes as well as Chase. Those brown doe eyes just pulled off the look so well. Too well. The freckles scattering his face really didn’t help…

“Don’t give me that look.”

Was it possible for it to get more intense? Because it definitely looked like it did. Or maybe it was just that Henrik couldn’t stop staring at them. That little bit of amber in Chase’s left eye always caught his stare, made him get lost in them; he loved how it popped against the dark brown around it. And–

Chase’s nose scrunched. He’d started grinning. Why was he–

A dollop of frosting suddenly found itself on his nose and he went cross-eyed to look down at it. It was enough for Chase to start laughing. 

“Aww, that’s a good look for ya!”

In a single fluid motion he pulled himself up to kneel on the counter so he could actually reach, kissing the frosting off Henrik’s nose.


End file.
